


Maybe They'll Go Easy On Us

by Latrodectus_elegans



Series: Give Them What They Want [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Interrogation, Mind Rape, Partial Mind Control, non-consensual fusion, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latrodectus_elegans/pseuds/Latrodectus_elegans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following her transmission to Earth, Lapis is captured and interrogated by Jasper. Things go bad for her when Jasper decides the best form of interrogation available involves forced fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe They'll Go Easy On Us

A scream of rage, stuck for how long she didn’t know, finished ripping its way from Lapis Lazuli’s throat. The last thing she remembered was a flash of green as she funneled the water vapor out to lash at the big orange gem that was escorting Peridot back to Earth. Lapis landed awkwardly on a hot metal floor and struggled to keep her feet. She stretched her wings for balance, then slipped and fell forward. They were gone. Her body felt seared, completely stripped of moisture. She stretched out for whatever she could grab from the air and found nothing. Her hands shoved hard at the floor as she whipped her head up and around.

Lapis was in a small cube of a room, the walls bare, shining green gem and the floor and ceiling that grey metal. There was a smooth, empty table in the middle, and there, on the far side, was the orange gem, her weapon away and that showy cloak she enjoyed absent. Lapis wished it was here now to wrap around this gem’s throat. Lapis knew she’d caught her new captor’s name somewhere, what was it.

“Jasper,” Lapis growled, her throat scratchy without the water she kept trying to grab for.

“Cute display back there,” Jasper said, a cruel curl on her lips. “Let’s hope your friends listen to your advice. Now, sit, teardrop. You know things you didn’t tell us. We’ve got a mission to complete on a garbage planet, and you helpfully volunteered to join us.”

Lapis reached again for water, any water, maybe she could shove some through this cretin’s eye and be done with it. She slowly got to her feet, eyes closed to block out the painful glow from the walls. There had to be some. It was everywhere on a habitable planet.

A meaty hand slammed Lapis in the chest. Her head cracked hard against the wall as fingers thicker than her arms lifted and pinned her. For a horrible moment she thought she heard a crack in her gem.

“Pathetic,” Jasper snarled, her face inches from Lapis’. “Only have the one trick, don’t you? You’re so weak without that one fluid. Take that away and what are you?” Jasper’s hand started to close down, squeezing Lapis. “I could crush you with one hand.”

Lapis shook, remembering what she’d been like cracked, what the world had looked like through cloudy eyes and how it had felt to be fractured. She pulled weakly at the fingers closing down on her, struggling desperately to get free.

“Too bad I need you to talk first.” The hand pulled away, dumping the shaking Lapis on the floor again, as Jasper returned to her seat and folded her arms across her bulky chest. “Now, sit.”

Lapis dragged herself up again and moved towards the table, coughing softly. There was only one chair. Jasper was in it. Lapis wrinkled her forehead in confusion, then slowly sat down on the floor on the other side of the table and folded her legs underneath herself. She could just barely see up and over to the hulking orange gem on the other side of the green slab between them.

“Good,” Jasper said, leaning forward to peer down at her prisoner. “Now, let’s start at the top. What’s a, what did Peridot call it, a ‘Svenen’?”

“Steven,” Lapis said coldly. “Nothing important to your mission is what he is.”

Like a flash a heavy orange hand was across the table and wrapped around Lapis again, this time curled in her hair and forcibly dragging her up and across the table. She felt heat ripple from the table as the front of her body ground into it.

“You know, if you just give me what I want, I might go easier on you,” Jasper said, her voice almost friendly. As if she wasn’t one shift of pressure away from crushing Lapis’ head. “Or maybe you won’t tell me anything and I should get it over with.” A single heavy finger from Jasper’s free hand pressed at the top of Lapis’ neck and ground downward until it was pushing on her exposed gem.

Lapis went completely still under that pressure. She remembered being the mirror. She remembered being dropped, discarded, an old tool that wasn’t important anymore. She remembered being cracked. Jasper’s hand lifted slightly, giving Lapis room to breathe, though she’d forgotten that was a thing this body could do. With surprising delicacy, that single large finger slowly traced the teardrop outline of her gem.

A shiver ran down Lapis’ body, sending ripples over her skin as if a stone had been dropped into her. The finger on her back pulled away for a moment as if startled, then went back to lightly stroking the edges of the blue teardrop again in a smooth, dancing rhythm.

“Much better,” Jasper rumbled. “Now, let’s try again. What’s a ‘Steven’?”

“J-Just a human,” Lapis said into the table, grinding her teeth slightly to try and block out the mixed signals the two hands were giving her.

“And how did you meet this human Steven?”

“He…” Lapis froze. How could she explain things in a way that wouldn’t threaten him? “He found the mirror,” she said, thinking quickly, focusing on the story. “I convinced him to pull me out and let me g-”

The softly stroking finger slipped inward slightly, a hint of white glowing bright enough that Lapis could barely see it at around her shoulder. They both froze.

“Oh, is that what you think of me?” Jasper snarled, shoving down on Lapis’ head again and pulling her other hand away.

“No, no! No! I-” Lapis began before the hand in her hair twitched and crushed her face downward into the table, blotting out her voice.

Jasper stood and stalked carefully around the table, keeping her hand in place. The thick, heavy hand now freed from stroking at Lapis’ gem closed around her waist and pressed her painfully down into the green slab.

“You disgust me,” Jasper growled in Lapis’ ear. When had she leaned so close? What was her other hand doing?

Lapis tensed and started struggling again, trying to remember what she’d built under her skirt the last time she’d reformed. Jasper’s fingers seemed determined to find out as they crawled painfully up Lapis’ thighs, shoving them against the green slab.

“Stopstopstop I’ll tell you everything, please stop,” Lapis whimpered as a thick finger pressed harshly between her legs.

“You’ll talk all right. You’ll make all sorts of sounds,” Jasper snarled. Her finger shoved forward, blurring the line between the two of them in a horrible mockery of fusion.

Lapis shuddered and nodded as much as she could, her own hands clinging to the table for support. It was only a finger but she felt so completely overwhelmed by Jasper, the strength of her, the size of her inside. Lapis whimpered as more of Jasper disappeared inside her. The worst part, Lapis decided, was how open her body was to the invasion. Like she belonged here. Like she wanted it.

She kicked back and thrashed on the table. That wasn’t right. That was Jasper trying to overwhelm her. Lapis screamed in rage and pain and flailed helplessly against the massive hands pinning her down.

“Stop squirming,” Jasper barked. Her hands shoved downward in a final motion, locking Lapis down against the table like shackles, and the probing finger went back to what it was doing. Jasper bent down and ran her rough, dry tongue over Lapis’ exposed back and gem. “You’re going to listen to me now, understand?”

Lapis shivered and nodded again. That was right. She couldn’t just stop being a mirror when she wanted. She’d been in there over 5,000 years. Life didn’t turn around that quickly. Not for her. She lifted her hips slightly, letting more of the awful finger into herself.

Jasper pulled hard on the hair in her grasp and closed her teeth on the bared blue shoulder before her. Lapis cried out in pain, but the teeth missed her gem carefully, instead focused on her shoulder and neck. The finger inside her started to slide slowly back and forth, drawing the sense of Jasper in her mind out and in again, pushing until she thought she’d break from the strain and then pulling away just in time.

The teeth shifted and closed carefully around the edges of the blue teardrop set in Lapis’ back, threatening silently to rip it free or crush it. Either would be fine, she decided. What could she do to stop Jasper even if she wanted to? Better to give her what she wants.

The finger was pressing harder and faster, threatening more frequently to overwhelm Lapis’ mind. The force of Jasper’s arm pressing forward was rocking the smaller gem’s body, shoving her into the table painfully again. Something slowly welled up inside Lapis, like a flood battering against a dam, threatening to burst. Just as she felt it would break and pour loose, Jasper’s hands were gone with a rough shove and the slap of feet on the metal floor.

The chair creaked as Jasper threw herself into it and leaned back. Lapis looked up, confused and shaking and somehow needing more. Jasper’s face was blank, masking something terrible Lapis couldn’t grasp.

“Sit,” Jasper commanded again, this time pointing to her lap.

Lapis stood up slowly, her hair askew and her dress rumpled. She didn’t remember shifting it to be so tattered and short. With a small nod, she pushed the front of her dress down and slid warily around the table, then obeyed and sat across Jasper’s leg.

Powerful hands were on her body again, slipping her into the gap between Jasper’s legs so the two were facing the same way. One hand shoved its way back between Lapis’ legs, starting to roughly fuse them in the same thrusting motions, each one a shove of Jasper’s will over Lapis’ mind. The other hand grabbed her chin and forced her head back so she was staring up into Jasper’s eyes.

What Lapis saw in them sent another shudder through her. A fiery, consuming rage burned behind Jasper’s attempt at a blank mask. Lapis opened her mouth to plead and found another finger shoved into her body, stopping any sound from escaping aside from more frightened whimpering.

“Now, show me what you saw on Earth,” Jasper hissed.

Unbidden, Lapis’ eyes became reflective. She knew what her handler wanted. The finger merging with her body was overriding her will, showing her just how weak she was. Brief glimpses of the gems on Earth started to float before her eyes, blurry and unclear. With a wrench of will, Lapis shoved them away into static and a reflection of the face staring down at her. Don’t give in, she reminded herself. Not to any of them. Hold that one little rebellion and it will be enough.

Lapis blinked as the visions faded from her eyes. The mask had fallen away, leaving a bitter snarl across Jasper’s lips.

“Pathetic. Can’t even call up an image on your own,” Jasper said, pressing both fingers roughly into Lapis in sync. “Maybe I’ll find that mirror and put you back where you belong.”

Lapis nodded weakly again and brought her hands up to stroke at the orange paw gripping her head. She would be good. It was easier than trying to fight.

Jasper pulled her finger from her captive’s mouth and bent closer, almost curious. The larger gem pressed her mouth to Lapis’, instead filling it with her large, rough tongue. Lapis pressed back into the kiss and gently guided the the hand in her grasp down, settling it against her chest. Lapis knew what Jasper wanted. Jasper didn’t hesitate to take it, kneading at the soft blue flesh under her broad fingers. Lapis couldn’t remember making the dress disappear back into herself. She couldn’t really think of much of anything other than the finger and tongue inside her, the hand pinning her back, and the larger gem she was pinned to.

Jasper continued exploring the body Lapis had made, groping roughly across her chest as she filled the poor empty vessel from two directions at once. The pressure was starting to build up in Lapis again, her body curling into Jasper’s grasp and tensing in preparation for something. Lapis had fused before, but it was never like this, never so overwhelming and demanding and commanding. This felt right. This was what Jasper wanted. She knew through the pressure of Jasper’s mind in her own. It was right to give her what she wanted.

Lapis shook and trembled in Jasper’s grasp. Jasper broke the kiss and grinned hungrily down at her, the smile widening at the gasping little sounds Lapis made now that she could speak again. Her eyes went glassy again as her mind went blank, this time just reflecting back her captor’s face.

Jasper pulled Lapis closer as the smaller gem went limp in her grasp. The thick finger slid slowly out, drawing another shudder from Lapis. Carefully, Jasper turned her newly-conquered captive and set her back on one knee. Lapis already had her instructions for what to do next, but her body wasn’t quite ready to comply. They sat in silence for a minute, shudders occasionally running up Lapis’ body.

Slowly, she slid out of Jasper’s lap and stood on unsteady feet. Lapis turned slowly and looked over the powerful body before her. Without being fused like that, the direct control was quickly fading, and Lapis flushed a deeper blue as she ran through her instructions again. Still, she would be good. She pressed her lips softly to Jasper’s neck and leaned closer, her smaller hands tracing delicately between Jasper’s thighs, silently waiting for permission she already knew she had. Jasper rumbled and closed a hand over Lapis’ hips, pulling her closer. Lapis’ fingers curled carefully around something squirming free of Jasper’s body, smooth and writhing into Lapis’ hands. The shaft pushed hungrily into her grasp, growing under the attentions. With a little shudder of pleasure, Lapis gave in to the steady push at her hips and the top of her head and dropped to her knees, leaning in to lick and kiss along the length of the orange growth. Jasper growled and curled her hand in Lapis’ hair again, pushing her mouth down over the squirming member and guiding her into a smooth pace of sucking back and forth over it. Lapis obeyed, her cheeks a deep indigo flush, and kept going, knowing somehow when she’d encouraged this part of Jasper along enough.

She leaned back to look at her work, at the weird, thick tendril between Jasper’s legs. Lapis blinked twice, clearing her mind. She gasped in horror at herself and shoved back, trying to scramble backwards over the table to escape. Her mind was her own again and suddenly jumping out an airlock seemed a lot safer than staying in here.

One meaty hand closed on her ankle shoving it up towards her shoulders. She tried to rebuild some clothing but her mind was too panicked for even that simple shift. Another hand closed on her throat and stuck her to the table as Jasper prowled up after her, eyes wild with hunger. Lapis screamed and kicked and fought to keep the bigger gem from overwhelming her again.

\--

Peridot looked up from the robonoid she was tinkering with. The blue one was screaming about something. Jasper was being annoying again. Peridot wandered to the door, listening to the sounds of terror echoing in the ship’s hallways. She grumbled to herself and slid the door shut. She had work to do. Why did everyone have to disturb that?


End file.
